


Alternative Ending: Day of Days

by KagomeNanami



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeNanami/pseuds/KagomeNanami
Summary: What if Kagome's brother, grandpa and mother didn't come home from the spa that fateful day of the 'almost kiss' Final Act: Episode 18 .What if Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone to finish what they started? Lemon Warning: Explicit Content!Originally posted by myself on FF.net





	Alternative Ending: Day of Days

What if Kagome's brother, grandpa and mother didn't come home from the spa that fateful day of the 'almost kiss' (Final Act: Episode 18). What if Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone to finish what they started?  
Warning: Explicit Content!

______

" _Inuyasha, just let me stay with you" Kagome said, leaning into Inuyasha's shoulder._

_"In that case," Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand into his own, "I will protect you with my life," Inuyasha said, leaning towards Kagome._

_'Wait, this position! We are completely alone right now!' Kagome thought, a blush crossing her cheeks as she leaned towards Inuyasha._

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand tightly as he closed his eyes, his lips moving in closer and closer to hers. The air was full of want and need as finally, their lips met.

Kagome reached a hand to the back of Inuyasha's neck, caressing it under the thick, silver hair. Inuyasha took his free hand to Kagome's beautiful face, pulling away only to whisper her name against her lips and then melting into the kiss once more.

Kagome could not believe what was happening. A warmth erupted between her legs and desire consumed her being. So long had she been protected by his strong arms, and not they were enveloping her in a completely new way that she had been craving and dreaming of. Deep breaths turned into gasps as the kiss intensified.

Kagome released Inuyasha's hand as she knotted her fingers into his long hair. Inuyasha was consumed by the need of the woman in his arms. His keen sense of smell caught the yearning that grew in her most sacred spot. His lip movement intensified down her chin and neck. He sucked on her ear while his hands explored even lower, finally touching and feeling Kagome's perky nipples through the fabric of her sweater. He groaned into her neck as he grabbed a handful of the material and his nails to ripped it off of her.

Kagome gasped and opened her eyes wide as her sweater was torn open. Her lacy white bra free was for Inuyasha to see. Filled with a passion and need so new, Kagome pulled Inuyasha's head towards her chest, not knowing exactly what it was she craved, but knowing he could fulfill this new and growing need. She thrust her pelvis into his and blushed as she felt his large shaft through the thick fabric of his robe.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's guidance and began to lick and kiss her exposed breasts. He licked up to the fabric of the lacy bra and then back up her neck behind her ear, whispering her name repeatedly as he moved back and forth. Kagome could feel the heat in her body responding as she pulled open his robe and tore at his shirt with her hands- trying to free his beautifully defined chest to her hands. Inuyasha complied and removed his top while kissing her chest and using his hands to run up and down her legs.

Kagome explored Inuyasha chest with her hands and then her mouth, tonguing his defined muscles and following with her hands. Inuyasha held her head in his hands and pulled her face up to his own.

"Kagome, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, shivering with want and anticipation. Kagome's eyes warmed and a blush crossed her cheeks as she responded,

"Inuyasha, I have loved you since the day we met. I have been dreaming of having you this way for a while now. I have never second guessed my love for you, Inuyasha. I love you. Please make me yours completely."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and his chest tightened as he looked deeply into Kagome's eyes, seeing only genuine innocence, truth and deep love. He kissed her long and hard before pulling away and gazing deeply into her eyes,

"Kagome, you taught me how to laugh, trust and how to love. I thought I needed the Shikon no Tama to be complete, but you have made me whole. I wouldn't be here without you. I feel like you were born to be with me, and I, for you. I love you, Kagome. I'm so sorry I took so long to realize that."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, tears filling her eyes. And then they were kissing with a passion and love that transcends time.

Inuyasha's hands moved more frantically and his claws sliced the front of Kagome's bra, releasing her young, large, round breasts to the air, nipples already hard in anticipation. Kagome threw her head back as Inuyasha caught one of her hard nipples in his mouth. After much licking, sucking and nipping, Kagome was writhing under Inuyasha's mouth. Not knowing exactly how to relieve the tension building up in her body, but knowing the intense feeling was between her legs, Kagome pushed Inuyasha's head towards her most intense source of need.

Inuyasha's senses were overcome by the overpowering smell of Kagome's delicious desire in her most sensitive of spots. His erection grew even harder as Kagome pushed his head ever closer towards the spot. He fought her pushing while kissing and sucking her flat, beautiful stomach on the way down, his hands traveling from one ankle, up to her crotch and then back down to the other ankle. He only allowed a fluttering of his fingertips against her moistening underwear. Kagome was gasping and pressing his head further and further down.

"Inuyasha, please. Please, Inuyasha, make me yours. Please," she begged.

Inuyasha moaned and ripped off her skirt and underwear, exposing her to him. He massaged her inner thighs and looked deeply into her wide eyes as he used his tongue to lick her slit from the bottom to the top. Kagome gasped and threw her head back and Inuyasha's cock throbbed painfully hard.

"Kagome, you taste so good" he told her, before continuing to explore her most sensitive areas with his tongue. He circled her opening while she lifted her pelvis off the floor and grinded herself into his face. He held her legs open as he gently lapped away at her clit, his tongue dancing over the hood, and circling the area repeatedly. Kagome's fluids continued to gather at her opening and her whole body had become his. He would lick incredibly fast at her clit and then stop, holding his tongue against her, feeling the quick pulse in her center of pleasure, then lick it incredibly slowly.

Kagome was fighting the screams as she held handfuls of Inuyasha's hair, pressing his face deeper into her clit. She felt a deep burning and a build up of something indescribable.

"Inuyasha, don't stop, something is happening. Please, Inuyasha!" she begged with urgency.

Inuyasha quickened his pace, licking her clit with such vigor and speed, Kagome could not even catch her breath. He felt her closeness and brought a finger to her soaking entrance. He licked her clit with a firm renewed vigor and slipped a finger into Kagome, pumping it in and out of her tightening pussy. Kagome's eyes clenched shut and her hands held Inuyasha's face tight to her pussy while her entire body tensed and an orgasm ripped through her body. Inuyasha continued to pump his finger in and out as she tightened and gushed around him, and he moaned and suckled on her hard clit while she was rocked with her first climax.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped out as she regained control of her muscles. Inuyasha moved his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. Kagome's pussy throbbed as she tasted her own juices on Inuyasha's mouth. She pressed herself into his hard erection and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Please, make me completely yours" she asked.

Inuyasha pulled off his thick pants and undergarments while gazing deeply into Kagome's eyes. Kagome looked down and her eyes widened as she saw his enormous manhood for the first time. Timidly, she reached out a hand and touched his long, hard shaft. Inuyasha closed his eyes and shivered with want as she stroked his hardness. He sat up and pulled her on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, filled with desire and love. Inuyasha supported her weight in his hands, letting only the tip into her entrance.

"Kagome, this will hurt. I am so sorry. Are you sure?" he asked her. Her eyes softened and she leaned in and kissed him deeply and slowly.

"I have never been more sure of anything else in my life. I want to be one with you," she said and kissed him again.

Inuyasha moaned and lowered her slowly onto his manhood. Kagome tensed as she was filled entirely with him. Painfully stretching to accommodate his size. She gasped and put her head onto his shoulder, not wanting him to see the pain on her face. He felt her reaction and held still inside of her, letting her adjust to his size. When her breathing slowed, he slowly lifted her body and lowered it again. Her gasp of pain turned into a gasp of deep desire that encouraged him on. He quickened his pace, lifting and lowering her weight onto him while she gasped and moaned in response. She tightened her grip around his neck and stared kissing and nipping at his neck as her ecstasy increased.

Inuyasha was moving so fast, Kagome could only moan in response to his movements. He abruptly stood up, carrying her with her legs wrapped tightly around him to the edge of her bed. He laid her down and paused while her looked deeply into her eyes. She looked up at him, happiness and pleasure radiating from her very being. He leaned over and kissed her as he began to slowly enter and exit her. She wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter than before and used her hands on his hips to guide him in and out. Kagome began to feel a growing need for release deep in her stomach and began to gasp out Inuyasha's name over and over.

Inuyasha braced himself on her shoulders while called out his name, burying himself deep within her.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he thrust deeply inside her and held, releasing his load deep within her. Her eyes opened wide as the sensation of his seed filling her womb sent her over the edge.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as she was shook with an earth shattering orgasm. The tightening of her pussy lengthening his orgasm as he fell into her body and pressed his lips desperately against hers for a deep kiss.

"I love you" he whispered, against her lips before kissing all over her face and neck.

"Mm, Inuyasha. I love you so much" Kagome responded, pulling him close.

Inuyasha pulled the comforter around them as he held her naked body close to his own. He breathed in deeply the scent of her hair as he closed his eyes. Kagome, filled with happiness and love pressed against him as he held her tightly and whispered her name into her hair. Together they fell asleep, connected still in the most intimate way. Free of worry or cares from the Feudal Era, the slept in peaceful bliss. Ready to face what the next day would bring them.

———-

This is a repost from my original posting on FF.net before they found my story and took it down. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
